The present invention relates to a reservation system and method, and more particularly to a reservation system and method that allow a user, who wants to receive a telephone inquiry or consultation service but cannot get through because telephone inquiries are concentrated, to reliably receive the service by making a callback reservation with a time and a condition specified over the Internet without having to make further telephone calls.
Conventionally, when a user wants to receive a telephone inquiry or consultation service but cannot get through because the operator's line is busy, the user must call up an operator many times until the user successfully gets through.
In the conventional method described above, the user must call up an operator many times and, until the user successfully gets through, the user cannot receive an inquiry or consultation service. This requires the user to spend time calling up the window repeatedly and sometimes results in the user making complaints about it.
In addition, if the operator's line of a company is busy, the company gives trouble to, and creates dissatisfaction among, the users. This sometimes results in additional costs and a drop in company's credibility among the users. As the prior art, refer to JP-A-2001-53884.